


You Wake in Water

by Polyhexian



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Picture this, it's me, at 2am, feeling weird and sad: I pretend to be fifteen again and write emo fanfiction poetry. Astoundingly it works I'm feeling better. Have some emo fanfiction poetry I guess ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	You Wake in Water

  
Once a song was sung for a plan that should have worked  
And once a hero gasped for breath in the ash and blood stained dirt.

That man went down with a screaming shot while the world went wailing up,  
And the taste of blood on your tired tongue sighs that "you just didn't do enough."

For every floral failure in the field of your final fight,  
There's a bitter blossom blooming in the grasp of Ganon's blight.

Your bootsteps may now follow in your own well-trodden path,  
Your way may just now take you to the end where first was last.

What promise did you make in the life you used to live?  
What questions did you ask and what answers did you give?

No-one will mourn the death of a man they didn't know,  
And so you sleep alone tonight, preparing still to go.

The grass still grows, the sun still shines and the world goes spinning on,  
Today though ends a journey with the coming of the dawn.

Draw your sacred sword and take your fighting stance,  
You prob'bly should have died when you still had the chance.

With death came no absolution, no forgiveness for your sins,  
It took a life, or two, at least, for you to make amends.

You ought not die again today for the world still needs you here,  
Dead men may be bravest, but the living still know fear.

Before you lays one final fight, one conclusive drawn out duel,  
Stand your ground and save our world, oh Hero of Hyrule.


End file.
